Lucy's Inevitable Fate
by SenerioSage587
Summary: Lucy, after recovering from being hurt emotionally, decided to move on with her life. Fate however, has decided that she will meet someone much quicker than she can handle right now. Will he accept or reject the feelings she has for him? Or will another interfere and try to win Lucy's heart? LaLu, Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Although if I had the rights….I would pair up a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage….heh heh. :3**

* * *

It was a rather beautiful morning for the city of Magnolia, as there wasn't a cloud in the sky, a sense of peace and happiness was in the air. There were hardly any cars driving on the streets, as if it was a ghost town in the middle of nowhere. People strolling through the streets, contempt and happy that the morning was so beautiful today. The sun basking the city with a warming glow as it continues its ascent into the sky, warming up the civilians as they walk to their destination.

Lucy had woken up from a very long and satisfying sleep that had rejuvenated her mind and body. With a rather drawn out yawn, she had remembered how fun the recently ended summer vacation was, spending time with her goofy friends, smiling with them and having the time of her life. Although the summer had been fun, it was also quite emotional for the young blonde, as a certain pink-haired friend of hers had confessed his feelings to someone else. Sure she was happy he had finally confessed his feelings, but she couldn't help but feel slightly sad and disappointed it wasn't her. However, in the end she decided that she would support him in any way she could, despite having had a huge crush on him, as she wouldn't let it bring her down.

With a determination to start the day she grabbed her soft towel and head towards the bathroom so she could get herself ready for the day. As she entered she couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she looked at her hair in the mirror. Her hair looked like she had been tumbling in a dryer as it was extremely messy. She carefully removed whatever clothing she had, and turned on the shower, testing the waters to make sure it was at a comfortable temperature and not scalding. Deciding that the shower was at a comfortable heat, she got in and allowed the water to slide across her smooth, creamy skin.

She stood there, under the spray of the water, thinking about the events of the past couple of months. '_Well…if Natsu has decided to be with Lisanna… I can't do anything to change his mind as that is how I was raised_' she thought. A few minutes passed and she began washing herself, starting with Peach blossom-scented shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed her loofah, squeezed out the Lavender body wash onto it, and began scrubbing her body up and down, not missing an inch of skin. When she finished, she went back under the cascading water and rinsed off the body wash, making sure that no suds were left on her body. She went back to standing in the shower for a few minutes, before deciding to end her relaxing shower.

She got her soft towel and began drying her hair, after which she began rubbing it across her skin, absorbing any water that was left on her body. Once she deemed dry enough, she exited the bathroom and headed straight for her closet. She opened her closet door and carefully examined its contents, searching for the usual school uniform that was mandatory. She pulled out the set that consisted of, a white button-up shirt, a yellow vest, a striped tie, gray skirt, blue socks that were a couple of inches from her knees, and brown shoes. First she put on her black lace panties and matching bra, followed by her school attire.

"Well….time to start heading to school" she said, staring at herself to see if she looked good enough without her makeup. When she deemed herself ready, she grabbed her star-themed messenger bag, placing the strap across her chest, and started heading down stairs.

"My, you look stunning Princess" a voice said. coming from the kitchen.

"Loke….it's the same uniform I've used for years and when are you going to stop calling me Princess?" Lucy replied. Loke was one of the few people taking care of her ever since her parents had died. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, who others have said she looked like a spitting image of, had passed away after protecting her from a car headed straight for her. She was alive after the accident, but succumbed to her injuries a couple of weeks later. A few years later her father, Jude Heartfilia, had fallen ill and later passed away as well. Despite trying to force her into a marriage under the guise that it would help further the family wealth-wise, she eventually forgave him on his death bed. She was utterly devastated that her parents had left her to the cruelness of the outside world. Loke and many other servants looking after her well-being, trying to assure her that they don't mind being called so, but she refused to call them that and instead called them family.

"As soon as you start calling me honey." he joked, winking at me in the process. He was a tall person, who had orange hair that, for some odd reason, looked like the mane of a lion. He wore a business suit and tie as a casual outfit, which I don't mind as it suits his personality just fine.

"Haha…very funny Loke" she replied sarcastically, "well I'm off to start my third year of high school." waving at him as she said that. "I'll see you later" she added.

"Good bye my Princess! Have fun at school!" he replied, waving back. '_Don't let the past get to you….Lucy…_' he thought.

After that she closed the door, and started walking in the direction of her school, Magnolia High. 'I can't wait to see everyone even though it's only been a week since I've seen them all' she thought to herself, smiling as she remembered the events. Her mind seemed to wander off to a certain memory and frowned, but then shook her head 'I promised myself I wouldn't let it get to me anymore'. She only lived a couple of miles from her school, so walking there wasn't much of a hassle and she usually meets up with a certain friend along the way.

"Good morning Lucy!" I looked up to see one of my best friends, Erza Scarlet. She was wearing the school uniform, and she had to admit that Erza looked better in it than she did herself. Her hair is red, but she says it's scarlet which I don't complain about, and reached down below her waist. Her friend had a rather happy aura about her, although if you crossed her or ruined her strawberry cake, it quickly changed to that of murderous intent. Lucy shivered at the sight of her other personality, never wanting to cross paths with her like that.

"Good morning Erza!" Lucy replied, waving to her scarlet-haired friend. "Can't believe summer vacation ended so soon" she frowned, wanting school to be over with already so she can have fun.

"I agree, it seemed to have ended rather shortly, but at least we get to see everyone again." she replied, somewhat happy and somewhat sad at what she said.

"Yeah….I can't wait." Lucy replied with a small, sad smile, accompanied by a somewhat small aura of gloom around her, which didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

They started walking to school, at a rather slow pace. There was a silence between the two that seemed to have last for an eternity, until it was broken by Erza.

"Is something the matter Lucy?" she asked, rather concerned for her friend's sad mood, which was very uncommon for her.

"N-No of course not…I-I'm fine Erza….really." Lucy said, waving her hand, trying to sound convincingly, although Lucy herself wasn't convinced about it. She sighed '_Well…Erza is one of my best friends so it wouldn't be right to keep it from her_'. Erza was about to speak but Lucy cut her off "Well there is one thing that is bothering me which happened during summer vacation."

"And that is…?" Erza questioned with a raised eyebrow, concern evidently laced in it for her worry for Lucy.

"Uh….well...you see it's like this." She began telling Erza about how she had liked Natsu and was going to confess her feelings to him. She had pulled him away to talk to him about her feelings, but he had rejected her confession to him. He told her that he only thought of her as a best friend saying he liked Lisanna, who had also confessed to liking him as well, saying she had the same feelings. Lucy was rather shocked by this discovery, but had to force herself to understand the situation and had told him that she was happy that he found someone.

However, she was still struggling with her feelings, and tried many times to forget about it, but failed in her attempts. It still hurts her seeing Natsu with Lisanna together, but she had steeled herself and supported their relationship despite the hardships of it. So instead of pursuing a relationship with anyone else, she had decided to focus on her studies and aim to get higher grades, if that was possible, so she could get into a great college.

"I'm rather surprised you had feelings for him, but it is sad that he chose Lisanna in the end." Erza replied, "But I think it was a rather mature way of handling the situation, instead of acting like a spoiled brat." she added, trying to cheer her friend up.

"It was hard to move on, but I've decided that it would be best to work on school for now." She nodded, although more to herself than her scarlet-haired friend. "Thanks Erza I'm glad to have such a great friend as you." She smiled warmly at her friend, sincerely satisfied that she had told at least someone about her predicament and releasing some of the anxiety of seeing the pink-haired teen.

The next few minutes had been discussing about seeing everyone, wondering what classes they were getting, and, much to Erza's chagrin, their love lives. Lucy would tease and giggle about Erza's secret crush, Jellal Fernandes. Erza decided to try to put pressure on Lucy and see if she had any crushes, but unfortunately she didn't have any luck at teasing her. They had finally reached the gates of their wonderful and fun-filled high school, Magnolia High. Walking onto campus they were searching for their group consisting of quite a few people, most whom were strange in their own way.

They found them a few minutes later at a table in the cafeteria, chatting away about what happened during the summer, and if so, discussing about their exotic trips. No matter how strange the group was and looks they received, they had time of their lives, sometimes brawling and throwing fists, and sometimes shockingly…tables. Most people would say that those people were a bunch of nut jobs and crazy people, but to Lucy they were her friends, and most of all family. Due to the amount of trouble they usually got into due to their crazy and childish antics, she sometimes felt as if she was the only sane and sensible one in this group. She usually just laughed and brushed their antics to the side, although somehow she was a magnet to it as chairs and tables usually found their way to her. She smiled and shook her head, deciding that it was no use in getting mad at them, as this is who they were and she would not change one thing about it at all.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled, smiling at them, happy to see everyone again despite it only being a week. Everyone replied with a wave or a short "Yo!" or "Hey!" which she didn't really mind as those were the usual responses she received. She sat next to Natsu and her other childhood friend, Gray Fullbuster. Gray was great friends with her, so great that they had dubbed themselves brother and sister. He was a great friend, but had quite a weird hobby of stripping his clothes off down to his boxers at the most random of times. Despite that, she had placed a lot of trust into him, never doubting him if he said something.

Sitting next to Gray though usually got herself a death glare from his number one stalker, Juvia Lockser, a blue-haired girl who proclaimed to be madly in love with him. Despite his many attempts to shake her off, she would always manage to latch herself to him, and managed to scare any girls that would come in between her and her precious 'Gray-sama'. She even dubbed Lucy 'Love Rival' despite the latter's refusal to be attracted in any way towards Gray. Lucy sometimes has a nightmare every now and then about Juvia drowning her in water, for some odd reason.

Next to Natsu is Lisanna Strauss and next to her are her older siblings, Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss, whom together form the Strauss siblings. Mirajane is the oldest and is the mother-figure of the group, and much to everyone's chagrin have dubbed her as, "Matchmaker Mira" due to her tendencies to put people together romantically. Elfman is a muscular, and very tall man who usually goes on and on about how things are "manly" this and "manly" that. Lisanna is, as mentioned before, together with Natsu. She is very nice and caring to others, and sometimes has a role in cooling down the hothead antics of her boyfriend.

Erza and Jellal are next in the table order, both sitting next to each other, which only adds to the notion that they both are both romantically involved, although they both deny it profusely. Jellal is a blue-haired man who has a red-tattoo over his right eye, and like Erza, although to a less extreme, a somewhat serious person. To say the two of them make a perfect couple would be a vast understatement, as they both complement each other quite well.

Next is Levy McGarden, her best girlfriend and the first to know about her crush on Natsu. They both shared the interest in reading books, and more specifically the novels of the romance genre. She has brown eyes, as well as blue hair, which is kept back by a yellow headband with a diamond pattern on it. A long time ago when she had told her about her crush on Natsu, she surprisingly told Lucy that she liked a certain red-eyed, black haired man named Gajeel Redfox. Luc was quite surprised to say the least, as she didn't expect innocent Levy to be interested in the bad boy Gajeel.

Next to her was said bad boy, Gajeel. As mentioned he has crimson eyes, along with a mane of black, spiky hair that went down to his mid-back. He has quite a muscular build, with a number of piercings on his body. To be exact he has three above each eye, three on each side of his nose, two on his chin, four on each forearm, and five piercings on each ear. He has a rather serious personality, although sometimes he acts like a child and teases the hell out of other people. Much to her disapproval, he even has a nickname for Lucy called "Bunny Girl", which stemmed from the fact that she wore a bunny outfit to a party ONE time... just one, yet Lucy gets teased about it a lot.

Next to them was the group drunk, Cana Alberona, daughter to one of the teachers, Gildarts Clive. The group calls her "Drunkie" most of the time, mostly because she somehow has the ability to drink dozens of beer bottles, and yet does not display any difficulty with holding it down. She has brown hair that reaches to her mid-back, along with brown eyes. She sometimes challenged the men to a drinking contest whenever the opportunity presents itself, but usually ends up as the victor during it. Cana and Lucy became best friends once she told her to never forget that Gildarts is her one and only father, which Lucy said last year during exams. Cana and Gildarts both eventually made up and have been a happy family ever since then, which makes Lucy happy as well, despite the loss of her precious family.

Next to her are Laxus and his group called the "Raijinshu" which no one really knows why they refer to themselves as that. Laxus is a tall and very muscular man, with blonde hair and gray-blue eyes, which in Lucy's opinion is a pretty color. He's Makarov Dreyar's, also known as the Headmaster of Magnolia High, grandson. Although she would never admit it, Laxus is rather hot, but she doesn't have any romantic feelings towards him, even if she did she doubts he would feel the same way. So in order to free herself from those feelings, she reminded herself of what happened during the summer and to focus on her school work. They both share the same past in a way as they had both lost their mothers in their lives, albeit during different parts of it, and, in a way, their fathers as well.

The Raijinshu consists of Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Freed is a green-haired man who has waist-length light-green hair, that oddly enough looks like it has two lightning bolts sticking out on each side on top of his head, that covers his right eye. Even though Mira says it isn't true, Lucy has a giant suspicion that they're both romantically involved with each other, but they both deny it. Evergreen is a woman with light-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She usually has a haughty demeanor to her, but deep down she has a soft side to her, especially her boyfriend, Elfman. Bickslow is a blue-haired man, although his hair has shaven parts that are black, which is odd. He has green eyes, and has a weird tendency to stick his long tongue out when he talks to others, which is rather creepy.

Lucy and her friends all decided to chat during the remaining free time they had left before classes start for the day. They talked about the trip to the beach and how much they had a blast going there, partying and playing in the ocean. The group all agreed to do it again next summer, planning on having another fun-filled summer vacation. They would work out room arrangements and other stuff a couple of weeks before getting out of school.

Finally, the bell rang, notifying everyone that it was time to start the new school year along with new classes. But the headmaster announced that since it was the first day of the school year, they had to go to their homerooms, which no one really minded as they all shared the same homeroom. '_What a great school year this might be_' Lucy told herself, giggling in the process. Lucy did not know how right she was, as the future had quite a bit in store for her this year and the following school year. As she walked in, she didn't realize a pair of eyes watching her from behind as she entered the homeroom, with his piercing gaze.

* * *

**Well I uh….hope you like it….. It's my first fiction story EVER! I was rather nervous writing this and didn't really have the confidence, but thanks to my friend I managed to upload this to fan fiction. Thank you Mal-chan~ 3**

**I also got the inspiration to make a LaLu fic thanks to reading the fanfics of Deathsembrace137 and leoslady4ever. Thanks to you too~**

**Even though I don't take criticism too well, I still won't deny you, nor blame you, if you decide to express your opinion, and if you notice any errors please tell me and I'll somehow fix them when I get the chance.**

**This is going to be a multi-chapter fic….that is if I managed to do a great enough job with this… -**_**Tears hair out**_**- and if I don't run out of ideas…. Oh well I'm giving this a try anyways…and I might keyword: MIGHT….try to update weekly~**

**Thanks for putting your precious time into reading this fanfic, and have a nice day!~ ^_-**


	2. Homeroom

**Here's Chapter 2 of this LaLu fic~ **

**As stated before, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Just hope LaLu becomes official…..please…PLEASE!? *cough* Sorry…got out of hand there…Enjoy! ~**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter! Like the first this might be a little bit of explaining who each person is and what not, so without further adieu, I present the next chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's entered her homeroom, as well as the homeroom of the rowdy bunch that gets themselves into way too much trouble and break things without even trying. For some reason, everyone had dubbed this homeroom "Fairy Tail" which she didn't even know why, '_Do fairies even have tails?_' she thought. Shaking her head at the notion, she had sat in a seat that was next to the window because she liked seeing the scenery outside, but mostly because she didn't like being in the middle of the antics, which was an all out brawl. Although sometimes a stray table and chair would somehow manage to find its way to the unsuspecting Lucy. But thanks to the nimble feet and quick thinking of Erza, the tables and chairs would never reach their destination, and after demolishing them, she marched into the fray usually dissolving it pretty quickly.

"Would you two knock it off!" yelled, knocking the pink-haired teen and raven-haired teen to the ground. Usually most brawls involves the "Flame brain" Natsu and "Ice Stripper" Gray, which they both dubbed each other for unknown reasons. I had heard that Natsu can handle the heat of anything, whether it actually be hot or extremely spicy. Gray on the other hand, has the ability to handle even the coldest of temperatures without feeling a thing.

"A-Aye! W-We'll stop Erza, we're such great friends!" Natsu and Gray said in unison, each with an arm around the other's back, hopping on one foot with fake smiles on their faces.

"Erza….don't you think it's a little overboard when you pummel them into the ground?" Lucy said, shaking her head and pointing to the two unfortunate souls. However, she is rather thankful that she won't have to watch out for flying tables and such anytime soon due to the efforts of Erza.

"Well they needed to be punished for destroying property….so I did what I thought best." Erza replied, who was now sitting in a chair next to her supposedly "Best Friend" Jellal.

"But….nevermind." Lucy said, pointing to the broken pieces of an unfortunate table and chair, albeit she was rather thankful that she did that. 'You can always count on Erza to save a friend, even if it means destroying half the school in the process' she thought, sweat dropping at the end.

Lucy decided to turn her head and look outside, watching the scenery and waiting for their homeroom teacher to get into the classroom. '_Hopefully it won't be demolished by the time he gets here_' she thought, waving it off as soon as it ended. She looked outside, staring at the trees that were going to change color anytime soon, coloring the landscape with beautiful hues of yellow, red, orange, and brown. It looked like it was going to be a mild fall this year, as the summer was quite cool, usually it was rather warm and muggy from humidity. She wondered if the winter this year was going to involve snow, and lots of it, or if it was going to be like the past few years, no snow, yet very cold and frigid. Not that she really minded, she just wanted to have a very white winter this year, along with playing in it with her many friends. She looked at them, '_Nevermind_' she quickly thought, '_I don't want to end up turning into a snowman during a snowball fight_' she added, shivering and then giggling at the idea.

"..cy…Lucy!" yelled the person next to her, who was none other than her friend who liked to read just as much as she did, Levy.

"Oh Levy-chan! Sorry was thinking about things this year." She told her best friend.

"What were you thinking about Lu-chan?" Levy asked with a curious look, wondering what was going on in her blonde-haired friend's mind.

"I was just wondering if we were going to have a mild fall, and white winter this year…and then thinking about what it would be like to play in the snow. But I quickly shot that down as I don't want to be a snowman." She replied, shivering at the last part of being a frozen Luceicle. Levy just giggled, shaking her head at the response to her question.

"Yeah….I wouldn't be surprised if we both ended up as snowmen at the end of it." Levy said, nodding her head and shivering at the same time.

"So how was your summer, other than the end in which we all went to the beach for a week" Lucy asked.

"It was great! Although most of it was spent on reading a few books, I didn't really mind as I find it fun to do so." Levy replied. A gleam appeared in her eye, more than proving that she had a lot of fun doing what Levy does best, reading to her hearts content. "What about you? Did you have a nice summer vacation? I heard you went to visit your family's graves in Acalypha." She added, looking at Lucy's face for any signs of sadness at the mention of her parents. Levy was one of the first to know as she was the first to go to Lucy's house after their deaths. She was shocked at the news, and she did what any normal best friend would do, and that was to comfort Lucy as much as she could, and to ease the gaping hole that was made in her friend's heart.

"Yeah…..I did….and summer was great! I usually went to a park or some other tranquil place and would read from time-to-time, enjoying the scenery as well. Although I wish there were some parts of it I wish I could erase, but what's done is done I suppose." Lucy said, a small and sad smile forming on her lips near the end. She didn't know why she was sad every time someone mentioned summer vacation. Maybe it reminded her of the pink-haired idiot? She thought she would get rid of him in her mind, but it seems her heart betrays her every time and instead feels loneliness and sadness at the mention of him.

"Lu-chan?" she asked, concern for Lucy, but then she remembered what Lucy had told her a couple of days after they had returned from the beach. She understood how the blonde felt when her heart was basically ripped to shreds after the denial of her feelings to Natsu. But she knows that one day, another man will come and rid Lucy of this despair, and hoping a certain black-haired red-eyed male would do the same to her. She inwardly sighed at that and thought that she would have to somehow confess her feelings to him and hope that he would respond with equal affection towards her.

"Yes Levy-chan?" Lucy asked with a questioning look, wondering what was going through her blue-haired friends mind. '_Hmmmmmm I think she's in love with someone…she does have that look._' She thought but decided to forget about it for now and tease her about it at another time.

"Oh…uh…n-nevermind." Levy replied, sweat dropping and rubbing the back of her head in a nervous fashion.

"Right…" Lucy said, '_Oh there's something going on in her mind, and I will find out what it is. Great, now I'm acting like Mira when it comes to relationships._' And as if on cue Mira sneezed wondering who was talking about her, causing Lucy to sweat drop. "Oh shouldn't the homeroom teacher be here already? It's been a few minutes since we've gotten here and there's no sign of him anywhere." She asked, putting her hand to her forehead like a visor, scouting out for the missing homeroom teacher.

"Yeah….I wonder where he is. It's almost been fifteen minutes since we've been here." Levy said, also wondering where the missing teacher is. '_To be honest though, he's never one to be late to class at all._' She thought, but shrugged.

A few minutes afterwards their teacher had arrived, earning himself a lot of questioning looks as he entered. He got to his desk, setting everything he brought with him onto it, and then walked in front of the white board.

"Hello class, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but my son and I were running late, and the traffic to get to his school to here was killer." He said, rubbing the back of his head, causing everyone around him to sweat drop at his actions. He had a rather mild muscular build, blue spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. The area below his nose and on his chin, was covered with a large area of stubble, which gave him a small mustache.

"Hello Mr. Conbolt!" Everyone shouted back at him, happy to see their teacher after a couple of months, except one person, and that being Natsu since he usually played with his son Romeo Conbolt at their house.

"So as to start the usual first day of school, I was asked to give each of you your class schedules for the year, as usual. So when I call you up, please come up here and pick them up." Macao stated, after which he started calling everyone up in alphabetical order. Once he finished he had told everyone to do as they please for the remainder of the time they had in the class. A few of the students had asked him what he had done over the summer, and said that he had taken his son on cross-country trip, stopping at cities along their journey.

Lucy walked back to her seat, Levy in tow, sitting next to her best friend as they both began looking at their class schedules for their junior year. Lucy had gotten the classes that she wanted the most, since they would further her knowledge in the study of the stars, otherwise known as astrology. She had always wanted to be one ever since her mother would take her outside to look at all of the constellations, and the stars that made them up. At these moments, Lucy was truly happy. Now if Lucy had ever gotten stressed, angry, depressed, or any other negative emotion, she would find a small clearing in the woods, lie down and stare at the stars, wondering if her mother had joined the stars. Always thinking about star gazing seemed to have calmed her mind, eliminating any source of sadness in a snap.

"Yes! I got the classes that I wanted most!" Lucy exclaimed, fist pumping at the sight of her class schedule. "What about you Levy? Did you get the classes you wanted for the year?"

"That's great Lucy!" Levy replied, happy that her friend got the classes she wanted for the year. "Yeah, most of them anyways. I'm excited for this school year." She added, extremely happy that she got the classes related to her dream of being a world-class author. Her eyes gleamed with a fiery passion for her future job. She had always loved reading stories, and most recently tried to write a story of her own. Lucy had known about her reading habits and, in the process of writing a story herself, asked if she wanted to be one of the first people to read her novel. Levy hastily agreed, always happy to read something, especially if her best friend had written it.

"Well I'm glad that we both got what we wanted." Lucy said, smiling at both of their success at getting what they wanted. "I wonder if I have any classes with anyone else in this room." She added with a questioning tone.

"Let's see if we have any." Levy said, taking both of their schedules and comparing their classes to see if they had shared any. "Well...we both have English together…but other than that we have nothing." She said, disappointed with the lack of classes they had together.

"Awww, oh well at least we have English together. That means we can work on any projects together, and not worry about who we get paired up with." Lucy said, consoling her disappointed friend.

"I guess. I just wish we had more, but at least we get to see each other twice during school." Levy said, slightly alleviating her disappointment,

"That's the spirit Levy." Lucy said with a smile.

* * *

While the two friends were busy laughing and chatting away, neither noticed one student looking at them. His gaze was focused on the bubbly, giggling blonde, studying her every reaction like he usually did whenever they had a class. Although he was more discreet doing it so as not to get caught in the act of staring at her. She had always been on his mind for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because she was so carefree and happy, causing the mood of any situation to be more light and cheery than what it's supposed to be. He had always admired her positive attitude towards life, as well as other things. He wanted to have that positive outlook on life, and her looks, all to himself, not wanting to share her with anyone else. '_Soon_' he thought, '_I will try to make her mine_' a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Yo!" Natsu hollered towards him. "What are you staring at?" he added at the end, trying to see what he was looking at, eventually figuring it out as the smiling blonde. "Oh I see, so do you like Lucy or something?" he asked.

"No of course not. I would never like someone like that." He scoffed, '_He must be very dense_' he thought. He turned his head away, trying to look at something else other than Lucy, so he wouldn't be found out. "I'm just….looking at the scenery." He lied, trying to sound convincing so Natsu would get off his back.

"Whatever you say." Natsu replied, shaking his head at his responses. "Well see you later." Walking away and waving towards him.

"What an idiot…" He rolled his eyes. "Thinking that I liked Lucy. Hmph!" he whispered to himself. His eyes wandered back to Lucy and her friend Levy, watching them talk and react to what the other said. He decided to make his move after Lucy had gotten rid of any feelings for the idiot Natsu. He shaked his head at the pink-haired fool for rejecting one of the best looking girls in the class. That just mean he could actually have a chance at starting a relationship with the bubbly, blonde.

* * *

"So Levy, do you want to go to our usual hangout spot with everyone else?" Lucy asked her blue-haired friend.

"Sure Lucy. At that coffee shop a couple of blocks away right?" Levy asked. The coffee shop was a usual hang out for the homeroom, a place where they could socialize with each other and talk about what happened during the day. Mirajane had gotten a job there and ever since then they would use it as a place to talk and such, although Gray and Natsu would occasionally duke it out there too. But, like Erza, underneath Mira's sweet exterior, lies a demonic nature, ready to pounce and shred anything that dares to anger the silver-haired girl. Usually everyone would stay there until it was night or when the coffee shop was ready to close, in which she'd tell everyone to go home while she cleaned up the shop.

"Yeah, that one." Lucy replied, nodding her head while answering her friend.

"Alright, can't wait until then." Levy nodded, already waiting for the school day to end so she could talk to everyone again.

The bell rang, causing everyone to grab their bags, schedules, and anything else, and head to their first classes of the day. Since today was the first day, It usually consisted of talking about what they were studying in that class, what the expectations were, and explained the grading in it. Lucy's first class was astrology, which was close to her homeroom, about a few doors down from where she was. She walked in that direction, ready to meet the teacher and see if anyone from her homeroom was with her in this class.

She got inside, and looked around, but much to her disappointment, no one was in there with her. '_It's still a few minutes until class starts, so maybe I won't be alone in here._' She tried to cheer herself up, hoping that someone would come into the class. So when Cana walked in she was happy that she at least had one friend in the class with her, especially happy not having to be alone with people she never met before.

"Cana! Oh I'm so happy to see you're in here with me!" Lucy exclaimed, literally jumping with joy as she saw Cana come sit next to her. To say she was beyond astonished about having a friend in here, wouldn't be that much of an understatement to say the least.

"Ah Lucy, I'm glad you're in here too, thought I'd be alone in here as well." Cana replied, relieved that she wouldn't be alone as well as well as being happy that it was the one who reconnected her with her father. She sat down in a seat next to her over-excited friend, although she understood Lucy's situation, as she herself didn't want to work with strangers.

They had conversed on what had happened over the summer before the beach vacation. Cana had strengthened her bonds towards her father, talking to him whenever he wanted to talk, and to listen to him word for word. She had missed a lot of his life, so hearing him out was one of the ways to make it up to him.

The classed continued talking until the teacher walked in, immediately shushing the talkative class. He walked to his desk, setting down a stack of papers, as well as essentials for the class. He is a very tall man; his skin color was light enough to where one would think it was a light shade of blue of sorts. He had a long mustache, a very short straight line under his nose, with each side immediately stretching downward. He looked old, almost ancient, yet his physique was that of a thirty-something year old man, exuding an aura of authority around him, which caused the class to silence themselves.

"Welcome class, I am the Astrology teacher. You may call me by my nickname, The Spirit King." He stated, having a wide grin spreading across his face. Lucy was the only one who knew of him, giving him another nickname of "Stache Face", which he never really minded, since he had taken a liking to the blonde.

The class greeted him, some rather scared of his presence; others treated him as another teacher in the school. He had the respect of all students, as any who crossed, promised to never ever do it again, even those who were known to cause trouble a lot.

"Now I will explain to you what I should expect from you, what you need for this class, and how the grading will work in this class." He said, his voice having a sense of authority in the class. He immediately went began going over the rules of the class, most being common sense like, only talk when you have permission, no eating or drinking in this class, etc. He also explained what was expected of us near the end of the school year. He told us what we were supposed to bring to class with us, the obvious being pencils and the likes. He told us that homework counted for a fifth of our grade, Tests were a fifth, classwork was a fifth, and finally projects were two-fifths of our grade.

After he explained that to us he allowed us to talk among ourselves until we were to go to our next classes. Cana and I, decided to go chat with the teacher, seeing as how we were his favorites among the class. After chatting for a few minutes the bell rang, causing everyone to exit the class, with us waving bye to our Astrology teacher.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2….I don't know….it doesn't seem to be as good as the first chapter… but…that just might be me…**

**Had to choose between Capricorn or the Spirit King for the teacher and with the help of my friend I chose the latter….but I do not regret my choice…as I think it suits him well.**

**Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Didn't think I'd get anyone to be honest. I encourage reviewing, whether negative or positive, so please review away~**

**Thanks for putting your time into this fic, and as always;**** Have a nice day!**


	3. Feelings

**Well here's Chapter 3~**

**So as you all can see….I was sort of, maybe, somewhat, kind of lying when I said I'd release on a weekly basis….I'll just release whenever I finish the chapter….So the times when each chapter is published could vary. Yes Yes I know…I shouldn't lie….NOW! I know you all want a Lucy and Laxus interaction…so I might just grant it this chapter….Oh please stop! Your modesties are making me blush~**

**Anyways now that formalities are done, we all know the drill. I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly. Hiro Mashima owns it…lucky son of a….gun….heh you thought I was going to cuss….**

* * *

After Astrology had ended, Lucy began walking to her next class. She examined her class schedule again, looking to see what was next, only because she was so into talking with Levy during homeroom that her mind had completely washed the memory away. 'Hmmmmm….next is…' she examined her class schedule, 'gym? Hm, I don't remember signing up for that. Must have been a last minute addition I'm guessing.' She wondered who was going to be in the next class with her this time. Still looking at her schedule, her feet had a mind of its own, automatically homing in on her next target, which was the gymnasium. She entered, noticing how tall the building was, probably to accommodate the very tall bleachers, which had to be, considering the vast amount of students attending the high school.

She continued walking, astounded by how large it was, when she noticed some students already there waiting for everyone else to enter. She walked over surprised as she noticed a couple of familiar faces who belonged to Natsu, Erza, and Laxus. She casually walked towards the group, greeting everyone back who had said "Hi" or other forms of greeting, as well as waving to those who waved back.

"Hey guys, nice to see that I'm not the only one in here!" She exclaimed happily, joyed by the fact that three of her friends were in this class as well.

"Hey Lucy." Erza replied back with equal happiness. "Yes I agree, it is rather nice to have people you know to be in the same class as you." She nodded at her words.

"Luce!" Natsu jumped up, hugging the blonde mage, who had stiffened at the hug, but soon relaxed into it. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you since…well you know…" he asked curiously, looking for any sign of discomfort at what he said.

"Oh I've been fine really I have." She waved her arms in front of her. "You don't have to keep worrying about me over something so trivial. I'm just glad that I managed to say it to you and get it out of me!" she exclaimed happily, although she wasn't fooled by her words, as they hid a deep sadness and loss. She forced a smile, although those with a keen sense of deduction would immediately recognize the tone of the bubbly teen. Erza was the first one to notice it immediately, followed by Laxus, because he was actually more knowledgeable than he looked.

"Well if you say so Luce…" Natsu replied, sensing something was wrong but decided to keep his tongue, as he had realized the secret weapon that Lucy kept from everyone, which was her deadly technique dubbed, "Lucy Kick".

"Hey Laxus." Lucy greeted, trying to veer away from the subject of what had happened between her and Natsu. "I haven't talked to you in forever!" she exclaimed, which wasn't far from the truth, as the last time they had said anything to each other, was when Laxus had the whole "I'm better than all of you" attitude. But he seemed to have a change of heart somewhere down the line, as he talked to everyone as if they were equals now and not just dirt under his shoes.

"Hey blondie." He replied.

"You're blonde too you idiot!" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest, looking away from him

A small smirk had formed at the corner of his mouth as he watched her reaction to what he had said. "It has been a while hasn't it. Ever since my horrible attitude." His mouth now set in a firm line. He had been a complete and utter moron during that phase, telling everyone that if Lucy had become his girlfriend, he might have stopped torturing everyone, which didn't go so well with the others.

"Oi! Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed, immediately turning to the other blonde in the group. "Fight me!" he had a determined glance, as if stating that he wouldn't lose to him again, because in all honesty, Natsu had never won in a match against the more muscular teen. He had his held out in front of him, ready to strike whenever he wanted to at the blonde.

"How many times do I have to tell you no!?" Laxus asked annoyingly, because he could not handle the amount of times he was asked that from the idiot. He was this close to wanting to pummel him into the ground and teach him a lesson, but he had told himself that he would never again strike someone down.

"Awww come on! Just one round!" Natsu flashed a smirk as he said that, "What too chicken?" he added, hoping to rile up the other with his childish antics. He was determined to win this time, no matter what the cost, except his own life of course. Adding insult to injury he began acting like a chicken in further attempts to get to Laxus, hoping it was just enough to cause him to break that patience that Laxus was holding onto for dear life.

Lucy had stared at the two men, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, for Laxus to snap and strike Natsu into the ground. Switching her gaze from one to the other, she secretly deep down wanted Laxus to strike him down, but tried to demolish that feeling. She had a feeling that if the two were to fight, Natsu would be out in a snap, just because the other was more muscular, and hotter. 'Wait did I just think that Laxus was hot? What am I thinking!?" her inner self wanting to bash it's head on a wall or other hard surface as she felt a small blush creep onto her face. 'I hope he didn't notice that!' she inwardly facepalmed herself, thinking how stupid she would look right about now. She didn't know why, but every time she glanced at the older blonde, she had a feeling of attraction towards him, extremely small as it may be; it still managed to conquer her mind. Shaking her head, she couldn't think like that, she just wasn't ready for a relationship right now, and decided to suppress her feelings for now, although it was quite hard.

"N-Now now you two, I don't want you two fighting." She stated, waving her hands in front of her, signaling her discomfort at the sparks they were shooting at each other. She looked at Erza, who without even needing a word, marched to the two and pummeled the both of them into the ground.

"Knock it off, this isn't the time to fight!" Erza stated loudly, hoping to get her point across to the two mounds on the ground. She walked back to Lucy's side, her head raised in triumph of completing the task of quelling the fight.

Not a minute too soon, the gym teacher had arrived, clad in what seemed to be a business suit. 'A business suit? Who wears a business suit to gym class?' Lucy thought, obviously confused as to the strange attire that said man was wearing. He had dark shades covering his eyes, hiding anything beneath them in a shadow. He had a white beard, that wasn't very long, but not very short either, it was rather normal in length. His hair, which was obviously also white, was slicked back, giving him a more regal appearance that matched his attire perfectly.

He approached the group of students, examining them, eyeing them carefully through his dark glasses. He had just gotten done when he had noticed a familiar face among the students, one that he had not mistaken ever in his lifetime. It looked like one of his lifelong friends, the very beautiful and kind, Layla Heartfilia. He walked over to the familiar person, eyeing her up and down, studying to see if his eyes were deceiving him, and after what seemed like forever, had finished. She looked like the spitting image of his deceased friend Layla, so came up with the conclusion that she must be her daughter. He left the presence of the Heartfilia heir and stood in the middle of all of the students and ushered them to form a small circle around him.

After the class had gotten comfortable, the teacher began to speak, "Hello everyone, I look forward to looking over your fitness, you may call me, Capricorn" he stated, "Now what I expect from each and every one of you in this class most of all is your participation in each sport that we play. Those who do not comply with my rules will get their grades lowered each time they do not follow. I will give each of you one…" He held up one finger to exercise his point, "warning, after that I will begin to deduct. Now for your gym attire, I ask that the men wear a light t-shirt, as well as gym shorts. The women shall wear a sports bra, along with tight gym shorts. You will be required to wear them Monday of next week. Now are there any questions that you would ask of me?" he said, waiting to see if anyone was confused at what he had told them. After seeing that everyone had followed him, he excused them and allowed them to do whatever they wanted for the remaining time they had in the class.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Lucy asked, wanting to see what the others would do before deciding to walk around the gym room.

"Nothing really, what about you Lucy what are you going to do?" Erza asked, having no idea what to do with the remainder of the class time now that the teacher had talked to them.

"Well…I was going to go for a walk around the gym. If any of you want to join me I wouldn't mind at all." She smiled, she wanted some company, but if none of them wanted to do anything she wouldn't force them to do it.

"No thank you, I think I'll just sit here until the class is over. Thanks for the offer though." Erza replied with an apologetic smile.

"I'll pass Luce, I wasted my energy earlier with the attempt to fight Laxus here." He said, seemingly worn out from the actions he did earlier, even though they weren't very strenuous at all.

"Well alright then, I'll be back in a bit then." She smiled, not waiting for Laxus, as she thought he wouldn't want to be disturbed by walking with her. As soon as she took a step away, she was stopped by the person she didn't expect would walk with her.

"Sure I'll walk with you, that is if you wouldn't mind." Laxus said, already starting to get up and walk towards Lucy.

"Of course not, I am the one that offered" Lucy said, a little surprised at the unexpected turn of events. 'This might be a little awkward…' and with that thought they began their walk around the gym.

* * *

He had expected Lucy to deny him, but he knew she wouldn't do that, as she wasn't cold-hearted at all. To be alone with her was just a little added bonus, causing him to inwardly smile at the situation he was in. It was at this time that he started to think about the girl that had invaded his mind for quite a while. Every time he had thought about Blondie, a foreign emotion somehow crawled into his body, causing his stomach to, figuratively, be filled with butterflies. This girl was making a bigger impact on him than any he had met before, and most of those were just one-time deals, nothing special. But Lucy, he wanted to hold her, kiss her, and protect her with everything he had. The only problem with this though, was that he didn't know how the other had felt about him. Was she scared? She had a reason to be after the way he acted most of his life. Was she afraid that he didn't like her the same way? And what was with that faint blush on her face when she had looked on him earlier?

"s…..Laxus…."a voice called, drawing out from his thought process and caused him to look at the person walking beside him. Confusion was written on her face, as if she was wondering exactly what was going in his head, but didn't act upon it.

"Huh? Sorry was….just thinking about something." He replied, wondering how he had allowed himself to go into deep thought in the presence of another person. This person being the exact one etched into his thoughts for what had been a while, ever since he turned a new leaf to be more precise. When he had discovered that Lucy had feelings for that idiot Natsu, he didn't lie when he said it hurt, because in actuality, it killed him. To love someone who didn't return the same feelings that he had for her. It tore him apart in many different ways, to see the person his life revolved around wanting someone that wasn't him.

When he had heard that Natsu and Lisanna were together, he wanted to go comfort her, if only to mend the aches she had. Deep down, he was jumping with glee now that he actually had a chance to win Lucy's heart and with nothing to stop him. He decided to forgo seeing Lucy, as it would seem out of the normal if he had waltzed into her life, caring about what recently happened. But that was all in the past, and now he had to think on ways of making Lucy see that he did like her, however, he wanted to make sure that her past was put back behind her before deciding to go on.

"Thinking? About what?" Lucy slightly cocked her head, wondering what was causing this man to be in serious thought all of a sudden.

"None of your business Blondie." He said with a small smirk, immediately turning his head away from her.

"Ok…?" Lucy replied, deciding not to press the question any further, deciding to change the subject. "So how was your summer? Meet anyone new?" she asked playfully, a playful smirk etching it's way at the corner of her mouth.

Laxus knew without even looking the look the blonde had on her face. He decided to play along for now, but he wouldn't let it go unpunished. "Nope not really. And you? Meet any good looking boys?" he asked, hoping there would be a "No" as an answer. 'Wait why should I be jealous? It's not like we're going out or anything…yet' he inwardly cackled at the end.

"Well…some…although it was more along the lines of them hitting on me." She involuntarily shuddered.

Laxus felt jealousy at her words, his insides boiling with the thought of men surrounding her, asking her to hang out with them. Once again he had to stop himself before that anger would pour out of him, which wouldn't score points towards his plan to get Lucy. So he just let it go, and just like that, the feeling vanished without a trace, no longer plaguing his thoughts and emotions.

"Must be hard to fend off all of them…with your body and all." He smirked, and without even thinking, winked at her as well. He noticed her body stiffen, just for the smallest amount of time, before resuming her slow walk.

"W-Well…" her fingers fidgeting, looking down at the ground as they went, "You are right…it is rather hard to relax with men oogling you at a distance." She nodded while saying that.

"I bet." His voice had deepened a bit, but was oblivious to Lucy, as she hadn't reacted to his tone at all. "I don't blame the others, you have the right amount of curves." He added, his eyes quickly examining her body, having the slightest traces of lust in them as they continued to look at her.

"Wh-What?...You perv!" she screeched loudly, causing Laxus to wince, and most of the people in the gym to stare at the two walking around the gym. Eyeing them carefully before resuming back to what they were doing before the outburst.

"Jeez Blondie, you're going to attract attention with that banshee screech of yours." He stated, his ears ringing from the sharp yell that had just happened moments ago. But he had to admit, that side of her was very cute, causing the love for her to go up even more. He had decided to change the subject after that yell which garnered them unwanted attention to themselves. "So…do you have any parents?" and he immediately wanted to take that back after seeing her reaction. She stopped her walking for a while; sadness was the only thing you could see in her chocolate eyes. She then resumed walking, opening her mouth to say something, but immediately withdrawing as if what she wanted to say, was right on the tip of her tongue. She sighed, and then finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I did….but not anymore…they're both dead now, leaving me alone on this world." She replied sadly, looking up as if she felt them looking down at her, smiling for their daughter. "My mother died when I was younger, protecting me from a vehicle that surely would have killed me upon impact." Laxus noticed a small mound of the salty liquid forming in her eyes, wanting to run down her cheek. It killed him inside to see her like this, and it hurt even more to know that it was he himself that had caused it. Lucy continued, "Then a few years after that, my father had finally fallen Ill, most likely from the heart ache that he had. I was sitting next to him on his death bed, waiting for eternal slumber to take him away. It was sad…sad to see the last thing I had left in this world….vanish in an instant…the pain it caused me was immense." She stopped, barely able to hold back any more of the salty substance pricking her eyes, but what she did next was something he didn't expect…

She was smiling…a smile after all she had been through, losing both her parents. "But then…I met everyone here…and my sadness quickly changed to that of happiness…happy that I finally had something akin to family…you guys." Her smile made his insides melt, so full of emotion. Pain, happiness, sadness…those were the three main feelings that were shown, but the most dominant one of them all was happiness.

After wiping her tears away, she looked at the male beside her, who a few seconds ago had a small smile etched onto his face. "And what about you? Do you have parents?" she asked questioningly, curiosity getting the better of her. She had heard that he was suffering the same way she was, but she didn't understand what had happened to his parents at all.

He sighed, knowing it was his turn to reveal to her about his past, since he had asked her the same. "I…don't know my mother…she died before I had gotten a chance to see her. And my father…well let's just say I don't want to see him ever…after what he had did to me." He replied, sad at first for his mother, which was followed up by anger towards his father. "All he cared about, was for me to get stronger, not caring about anything else. And like what any normal son would do to please their only parent, I had to comply with his demands, and so then on, I had to get stronger for my father's sake." He had added, his mouth set in a firm line on his face, brows furrowed. "That's why…I had that whole superiority complex a couple of years ago. It was only for my Father. But gramps had helped set me on the right path, and well…that's where I'm at right now."

A small smile formed. He was happier with the way things were now, than what his father had turned him into. He went from a cold-hearted, selfish prick, to that of a warm-hearted and friendly person. Which he was currently still working on, as his body gave off an aura that had people scared to approach him.

"I understand, I forgave you a long time ago after your attitude changed. I'm not holding anything against you." She smiled at him, every word that left her mouth was laced with truth. She knew he had changed. He wasn't anything like he used to be, as when they had returned to school a year later, his demeanor had changed drastically.

He was surprised at her words, surprised that she had easily forgiven him for something that had garnered hatred from everyone else. He didn't deserve someone like her, someone so forgiving and innocent, someone who has a heart of gold. This only increased his desire to have her at his side, her and only her. He didn't want to share what she had to offer to anyone else, but the problem still remained the same, he would have to wait for a while to start making his moves.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their next class, which Lucy didn't really want to do. She wanted to continue talking to Laxus, she felt happy in his presence. Why? She didn't have the answer to that, but deep down a certain feeling arose, a feeling that she had felt for the pink-haired fool, Natsu. She fought back to keep the feeling from bubbling to the surface, as she needed more time to cope after what had just recently happened, right now though she was contempt to just speaking and talking to the taller blonde, who she had forgiven when he acted brash. Her mother had taught her that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how cruel their history was. If they wanted to change, then by all means she had no right to say what they need to do, she just allowed it to take its course, and of course support along the way.

She had waved Laxus goodbye, before walking to the other side of the gym and grabbing her bag. To her surprise he had followed, but she didn't question him, and instead she just smiled at him. Both walking side by side, they exited the gym and headed towards their next class, parting ways before going to their own class. The school year seemed like it was going to be fun, but how she knew that, was beyond her. She just had a deep feeling within her stomach that had told her to look forward to the future. The feeling wasn't far from the truth, because what awaited her, would leave her being happy and contempt.

* * *

**Well there you go. What you all wanted, that being an interaction between Laxus and Lucy. I liked how it turned out, but I leave that judgment to the readers.**

**So I had just remembered something, If you all have any ideas, then by all means share them, and maybe I might use them, with credit due where needed of course. I wouldn't dare dream of stealing from someone without consent.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Your reviews are what keep me from deterring from this story. I truly appreciate your time reading this fic.**

**Now, the usual ending to this A/N. I thank you all for taking your time reading this. I hope you all have a nice day~ ^_-**


End file.
